


Circuit Breaker

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Marking, Mid Episode VIII, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Scars, Sometimes sex doesn't go smoothly, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: As an ace pilot, it is Kylo Ren’s right and responsibility to field test prototype Starfighters. Now, working with the First Order as Snoke’s apprentice to destroy the Resistance, he is given a new ship: the TIE Silencer. When the ship appears faulty, Kylo is ready to give the engineer a reminder of what failure in the First Order leads to. However, Kylo doesn’t know that the engineer of his new Starfighter is none other than General Hux.





	Circuit Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was inspired by the post(s) going around Tumblr about Jason Fry confirming that Hux designed FO weapons and ships, and it therefore being likely canon that Hux designed Kylo's TIE Silencer. I love the idea of how shocked Kylo would be to find this out and the story resulted.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Where are they?!” Kylo entered the bridge with a roar, his face twisted into a snarl and his shoulders hunched.

 

He heard sharp intakes of breath from at least half the room, and the distinct clatter of someone’s caf mug falling to the floor. Every First Order crew member on the bridge was staring at him with wide eyes and postures ready for flight. Well, all except for one. General Hux remained where he had stood during their chase of the Resistance fleet less than an hour ago, near the primary viewport and facing out at the inky blackness of space. Not in the mood to be ignored, Kylo intentionally let his anger flare, the crackling energy of the Force permeating the room. Kylo caught the minute, involuntary shiver in Hux’s shoulders at the sensation but was unsatisfied when Hux’s expression remained neutral – bored, even – as he turned on a heel to face Kylo directly.

 

Hux said nothing and Kylo’s anger burned white hot, sending the nearest crew members scurrying away to put distance between them. “ _Where_?” Kylo’s heart was pounding in his chest and he told himself it was merely anger; he was not affected by the nearness of his mother thirty minutes earlier.

 

“Where is _who_?” Hux finally acknowledged his question. Hux rested his hands on his hips beneath his greatcoat, no doubt palming the butt of his personal blaster.

 

“The idiotic traitor who sabotaged my ship!” Kylo shouted. His voice echoed and everyone flinched. Everyone except Hux, as always.

 

Hux approached him at last, though it was at a slow, uninterested pace. Kylo clenched a hand around the hilt of his lightsaber and drew it from his belt. Kylo felt the searing energy of the blade as he activated it and he relished the momentary flash of uncertainty in the General’s eyes. Yet Hux continued to approach, his stoic mask back in place before he raised an eyebrow. “I hardly understand your anger if this supposed traitor was idiotic enough to fail in their task.”

 

“Does this amuse you?” Kylo seethed, standing so that they were nearly nose to nose. The energy pulsing off his lightsaber must’ve been uncomfortable to Hux's skin beneath his uniform but Hux gave no sign of wanting to shift away. Kylo hated that they were nearly the same height, that his physical presence never seemed to faze Hux. All it ever did was create a dome of space between the pair of them and everyone else, who stole as much distance as possible without abandoning their posts.

 

The ginger eyebrow stayed raised but Hux’s mouth was a thin, displeased line. “Seeing my co-commander act like a petulant child? No, Ren. This does not _amuse_ me. In fact, with the Resistance slipping from our grasp there are many tasks I would choose to focus on over… _this_.” Hux looked him over from head to boots with a sneer, as if there were far more than four years between them in age.

 

Kylo fought down the urge to scream or hit Hux; it would only prove the man right. He spoke through clenched teeth. “Then I suppose you take amusement in the idea of someone trying to kill me off. Perhaps they even worked under _your_ orders.”

 

Hux’s eyes narrowed. “Careful,” he warned darkly.

 

“Am I wrong?” Kylo goaded, praying for an excuse to run his lightsaber through the other man’s chest.

 

“Often,” Hux retorted.

 

The air between them was gone, burned away by anger and the static of Kylo’s energy rippling through the Force. It left a void, drawing them both in. This was how it always was with Hux, a constant give-and-take of gravity. They were drawn together, both of them wishing to tear the other into pieces, but circumstance always held them back. Snoke would be furious with the survivor and regardless of their mutual dislike, running things alone would be near impossible.

 

Today Kylo would not back down. He had been piloting his new _TIE Silencer_ , pursing the fleeing Resistance fleet, when some of his navigation and engine equipment had malfunctioned. It was only Kylo’s skill in a cockpit that kept him alive as he overrode the fighter’s software and manually flew back to the _Supremacy_. If Hux thought Kylo would accept this and move on, he was sorely mistaken.

 

“The head of that ship’s engineer will roll,” Kylo whispered, leaning in so close now that he registered the brush of Hux’s exhales against his skin. “If they worked under your orders, all the better.”

 

It was too close to stand but it was worth the discomfort when Hux finally broke and took a step backwards. They both took a deep breath, as if suddenly remembering how. “Have you considered that you may simply be incompetent with the ship?”

 

Hux’s hand remained on the butt of his blaster. They had done this dance before, so many times that the steps were memorized. Hux wouldn’t remove his hand until Kylo extinguished his lightsaber. Part of Kylo still wanted to take a swing at Hux for his words and accusations but they weren’t accomplishing anything with all this posturing. Besides, Hux had already yielded. Kylo put away his lightsaber and noted the slow mirroring of Hux releasing his grasp on the blaster.

 

“Everyone knows I’m an ace,” Kylo stated firmly. He mentally brushed aside memories of growing up with his father in the cockpit and focused on stories of his grandfather. Piloting was in his blood, and no one doubted it.

 

Hux exhaled sharply through his nose; the noise was amused but too subtle for Kylo to call him out about it. “Well I would like to inspect the ship myself before we have any further conversation about punishment.”

 

Kylo was about to object but Hux was already walking past him and out into the hallway. All Kylo could do was storm out after him and match Hux’s long strides towards the secondary hangar bay. “You could save us all time if you just gave me the engineer’s name,” Kylo fumed. “Your attempt to look all-knowing in front of your crew is pathetically transparent.” Hux ignored him, which only riled Kylo up further. “It’s not like you’ll even know what to look for in the ship.”

 

“Will I not?” Hux sent him a curious look, moments before they entered the hangar shoulder to shoulder. “Then I suppose I’m giving you plenty of ammunition for future embarrassment. Now stop wasting _my_ time and unlock your ship.” Kylo wavered for a long moment, weighing his options, and then disengaged the ship’s locking mechanisms. As they walked up the loading ramp together, Hux asked what problems he had noticed and when.

 

“The navigation system went first, just as I was getting into position to attack the bridge of the Raddus,” Kylo answered. He still felt like this was a waste of time, but once Hux was done parading around like he knew what he was doing, he would need to send in a real expert and pass along this information. “It couldn’t orient my ship’s location in relation to the Resistance or First Order vessels. Then the steering locked up due to some error code and I had to fly manually back to the _Supremacy_.”

 

They had reached the cockpit now. It had enough open space to comfortably accommodate one pilot; with two tall men standing shoulder to shoulder it was a bit tight. Kylo watched Hux visually scan the room. “I see the ship was spared from your wrath,” he said when no lightsaber damage could be found. Kylo said nothing. Hux certainly wasn’t the person Kylo would confide in; he would probably laugh at Kylo for being so excited to have a personal, specially-designed Starfighter. “I take it that you like the ship?”

 

“Until it nearly killed me,” Kylo muttered.

 

Hux pursed his lips for a moment, looking over Kylo and then the cockpit a second time. Then he strode towards the main control panels. “Alright, let’s see if we can find the problem.”

 

“Don’t you need me to—?”

 

Before Kylo could finish his sentence, Hux placed his hand on the primary authorization panel. It lit up to read his finger and palm prints and then the smooth female voice of the computer systems chimed in. “ _Welcome, General Hux_.”

 

The ship began to power on, every system unlocked by Hux’s hand. Kylo had been assured that this was his fighter to command, and that no prints but his own would unlock the ship. A chill ran down Kylo’s spine and he reached subtly for the hilt of his lightsaber. Maybe Hux really was the saboteur. Had Kylo underestimated him and walked into a trap? But even as Kylo took a half-step backwards, protecting his back against the durosteel wall, he knew he was missing something. Hux was leaning over the control panel, reading something on one of the displays with such concentration that Kylo felt momentarily forgotten.

 

“Run diagnostic test _AH0043_ ,” Hux ordered aloud.

 

“ _Commencing diagnostic test AH0043_ ,” the computer echoed.

 

Kylo watched with both confusion and curiosity. Hux stared out the forward-facing viewport, eyes glassy and far away while the computer read out technical specs and parameters so quickly Kylo could barely keep track. Kylo didn’t move – barely breathed; bizarrely it felt like he was intruding on something fragile, and he didn’t understand it well enough to risk shattering the moment. Absentmindedly Hux removed his greatcoat and set it on the pilot seat, attention still elsewhere and movements mechanical.

 

Nearly two minutes into the computer’s readout, a detail caught Hux’s attention and brought him back to the present. “Pause,” Hux stated, and the computer did. “Post-flight report on sequence _Nav172_.”

 

The computer dictated another thirty-second stream of information and then concluded: “ _Error_.”

 

“Run same – sequence _Nav173_ through to _Nav250_.”

 

“ _Error. Error. Error. Error—_ ”

 

“Terminate,” Hux cut the computer off eventually, the repeated drone of ‘ _error_ ’ unsettling to hear. Hux had his arms crossed over his chest now, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Kylo still had no idea what was going on, but now he was quite certain he had in some way underestimated Hux. “You haven’t completed a flight in the last eleven cycles before today, have you?”

 

It wasn’t until Hux looked directly at him that Kylo realized Hux hadn’t forgotten about him and was, in fact, speaking to him. “How do you know that?” Kylo demanded, still on edge.

 

“I note the coming and going of every ship, Ren,” Hux answered. “But I acknowledge the possibility that Snoke could open a back door of sorts for you to leave unobserved.”

 

Normally the mention of Snoke or Kylo receiving special treatment irritated Hux endlessly, but today he seemed too focused on the facts and the problem to remember to be angry. Cautiously, Kylo gave Hux the information he was seeking. “I haven’t piloted for twelve cycles.” Hux nodded at this confirmation and turned fully back to the front viewport. “Hux—”

 

“Quiet,” Hux hushed him. Hux contemplated the control panels for another minute and then said, “Summary report: system updates by date.” The computer spoke quickly but Kylo listened closely and noted that the last update to the system had been completed sixteen cycles ago. As soon as that detail was read out, Hux scoffed. “Well there’s your problem.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Kylo admitted. By now he had let go of his lightsaber and removed his back from where he had pinned himself to the wall. He may be confused but he sensed no threat from Hux.

 

“That’s a common experience for you, isn’t it?” Hux teased, making Kylo scowl. Hux chuckled, an unfamiliar sound to Kylo’s ears, and he started undoing the clasps of his First Order jacket.

 

“What are you doing?” Kylo’s eyes tracked Hux’s fingers as they unhooked each clasp methodically.

 

Hux eyed him curiously but didn’t pause as he undid the last clasp and shrugged out of the jacket, laying it on top of his discarded greatcoat. His gloves were removed next and set aside precisely. Now Hux was dressed only in his knee-high boots, First Order pants, and a white tank top. Lights from the various controls and displays built into the walls and ceiling of the _Silencer_ glinted off a pair of dog tags on a chain resting against Hux’s chest. With Hux’s bare arms exposed, Kylo noticed the definition of ropey muscles and the smattering of ginger freckles across pale skin.

 

Hux looked… well, _good_. Kylo had never before given thought to what Hux might look like under his uniform and greatcoat. In fact, he had never even given consideration to Hux as a human being, as anything more than a constant thorn in his side. Now Kylo was struggling to think about anything else.

 

By comparison, Hux appeared unaffected by this display of skin and vulnerability. Kylo flinched instinctively when Hux reached down towards his hip, still assuming that this must be some complicated trap. But Hux merely watched Kylo’s face as he unclipped his blaster and set it aside. Instead, Hux wielded a flashlight from his belt and grabbed his datapad from one of the greatcoat’s pockets.

 

“In case it isn’t obvious, _I_ am the engineer of your ship.” Half out of his General uniform, Hux actually looked the part. “I noticed abnormalities in some of the navigation system sequences from your last flight when I read the post-flight report and I coded an update. As you heard during the readout, this was not implemented as I ordered.” Judging by the clenching of Hux’s jaw, punishment would still be delivered for this oversight. But for now, Hux’s attention was on fixing the identified problem. “Now I will fix it properly and I’d prefer you stop with the ‘head rolling’ empty threats.”

 

It all made sense: why Hux could unlock the ship’s computers; how he knew all the coding and reporting systems; how he knew the layout of the ship intimately – Kylo realized Hux had led himself down the halls to the cockpit. Kylo didn’t know how to process this revelation, especially with his brain still distracted by the secondary realization that he found Hux undeniably attractive out of uniform.

 

Kylo watched Hux get on his hands and knees – _also distracting_ – and shimmy under the overhang of the control panels. There was a quiet _click_ and the floor reflected the wash of a flashlight beam. Kylo heard Hux pulling something else from his pants pocket and then the sound of a metal hinge being opened. Kylo could see only one of Hux’s knees poking out from beneath the overhang as he sat and worked under the control panel. Feeling a little out of sorts, Kylo walked over to his pilot seat to sit down.

 

“Don’t put my coat on the floor,” Hux told him even though there was no way he could see exactly what Kylo was or wasn’t doing.

 

Kylo rolled his eyes but set the coat, jacket and gloves on one of the side panels before he sat down. They settled into silence, Kylo watching what he could see of Hux’s knee and the datapad in his lap as he synced it up to the _Silencer_ ’s main control panel wiring. “So did you volunteer to design my ship in case you needed an easy way to dispose of me?”

 

“You think too highly of yourself,” Hux derided. “My specialty has, and likely will always be the design and development of weapons and ships. I’ve designed almost everything used by the First Order in some capacity or another.”

 

“I thought you had your sights set higher,” Kylo said, unsure if he was making an accusation or simply curious to learn more.

 

“Oh, I do.” The certainty in Hux’s voice made Kylo shiver. “But a cadet needs to start somewhere and being the best at designing weapons makes you stand out.”

 

“Seems to me like this still gives you a convenient way of keeping an active target on me,” Kylo mused. For all he knew, Hux could be under the control panel wiring it to explode the next time he got a few hundred feet from the _Supremacy_.

 

“It does,” Hux agreed. “But I assure you that if I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead. And I would not need to tarnish my reputation at flawless ship design to accomplish that.”

 

It was both a threat and a comfort and Kylo didn’t know what Hux expected him to say. “I thought you hated me.”

 

Hux leaned down to peer at Kylo from beneath the overhang. “Sometimes I do. But Ren, who called you back to safety when the Resistance fleet outpaced us and left you unprotected?”

 

Hux had; they both knew it. Kylo still didn’t know what to say though. Not with all these confusing thoughts and revelations swirling around in his mind. When Kylo didn’t respond, Hux shook his head and sat up straight again, his face disappearing from view. They returned to silence while Hux’s fingers danced across the screen of his datapad, code streaming into existence as fast as Kylo could blink. Kylo was an expert pilot but this was another sort of expertise, and one Kylo found himself impressed by.

 

He didn’t know how long they sat like that, Hux working and Kylo watching, but he felt surprisingly at ease. Kylo knew he still needed to be on guard but it was hard when every sign Hux was giving him hinted at comradery. Kylo was startled from his reverie by Hux’s datapad chiming with an incoming call. He heard Hux swear under his breath before accepting the call. “Yes, Lieutenant?”

 

“Sir, are you… alright?” Mitaka’s voice came out of the speakers.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Hux asked, having already returned to coding while they spoke.

 

“Well you were last seen leaving with Kylo Ren, who was very irate, and you are now eight minutes late and counting for your conference call with the Ullany Delta’s President.”

 

“Kriff.” Hux’s fingers froze momentarily in their dance. “It slipped my mind. Something urgent came up.” Hux hummed in thought and although Kylo couldn’t see Hux’s face, he could imagine the thoughts running lightning quick through his mind. Within seconds, Hux had an answer. “Never mind the President. He’s already trying to extort us. Let him sweat and change the meeting to 18:40 today. I have an open time slot from 18:37 until 18:55, correct?”

 

“Well you were supposed to get something to eat…”

 

“Mitaka.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka confirmed. “I’ll reschedule the meeting to 18:40.”

 

“Very good,” Hux said and disconnected the call. It was only a few more minutes before Hux disconnected the datapad from the _Silencer_ and crawled out from under the control panels. “She should run smooth now. I also coded in a few new efficiencies while I was down there.”

 

Kylo remained seated, watching with a subdued disappointment as Hux slipped his jacket back on. “And this was so urgent that you forgot a meeting with a planet’s president?” Kylo wondered aloud. Hux wouldn’t meet his gaze and instead busied himself with pulling on his gloves. “You enjoy this type of work, don’t you?” Kylo realized it as he said the words.

 

“It wouldn’t kill you to say ‘thank you’,” Hux responded, not even trying to deny it. “Now, as you heard, I am a busy man and need to get back on schedule. Send me the post-flight report once you’ve taken her back out.”

 

And before Kylo could say a word, even if it was ‘thanks', Hux was gone. Kylo was left alone in the cockpit of his Starfighter – the one Hux designed specifically for him – mildly aroused and very confused. He had learned a lot more about Hux today than he had ever expected to know, including how he felt seeing Hux partially undressed. Kylo was equally scared and intrigued to mentally acknowledge that he wanted to see Hux further undressed, though he was unsure how Hux would react to that desire.

 

Kylo sighed and rubbed his hands against his face, sensing the beginning of a headache. “Computer, run post-flight report on sequence _Nav172_ through to _Nav250_ ,” he ordered, at a loss for what else to do. The computer began droning through its report, not a single error message being announced. It didn’t mean his ship was safe; Hux could have hidden malicious code elsewhere in the system. But a part of Kylo was really starting to believe that this was simply something Hux enjoyed doing, and apparently Hux didn’t hate Kylo the way Kylo thought he did. Did Kylo truly hate Hux, or had that merely been a reaction to the perceived dislike from the General? Judging by the way his body had reacted to Hux undressing, there was more than hatred for Hux within Kylo.

 

The post-flight report finished and Kylo stood from his seat to power down the ship. That was when he noticed Hux’s greatcoat left strewn across the side control panel. Hux had taken the time to put on his jacket and gloves so was his coat intentionally left behind, or had Kylo frazzled him asking about Hux’s motives for fixing the fighter so urgently? Either way, Kylo was determined to use the coat as a means of continuing their conversation and hopefully pursue some of his revelations as well.

 

#

 

“Ren, why are you here so late? Don’t you have someone else to bother?” Hux said after opening the door to his personal quarters. It was 23:41 on board and everyone except omega shift crew was already in bed. Despite Hux’s protests about the time, he was still fully dressed in his uniform and Kylo caught the glow of a datapad from deeper in the rooms.

 

“I’m going to take the _Silencer_ for a test run,” Kylo told him.

 

Hux didn’t question his timing; as co-commanders they both kept odd hours. “And what does that have to do with me?” Hux leaned against his doorframe.

 

“Deny it if you want, but I know you’re as eager as I am to find out if the system update worked,” Kylo said. “Besides, you’re a fool if you think I’m going to test it alone when you could’ve wired it to explode.”

 

Hux’s expression hardened at the accusation. “Stop making me wish I had.”

 

“Also, your greatcoat is acting as a convenient hostage, though I’m still trying to determine if you left it purposefully or not.” Kylo studied Hux’s face but there was nothing to read there except annoyance. “So, are you coming or not?”

 

Hux sighed and turned away. “Let me grab my datapad—”

 

Kylo slammed a palm against the wall, the resulting noise making Hux flinch and hesitate. Kylo found that making Hux flinch didn’t bring him satisfaction, and he reminded himself that if Hux proved trustworthy, there was more Kylo wanted out of this encounter than anger. “And let you disengage whatever detonator you primed in the ship’s systems? I think not. Come on.”

 

“Brute,” Hux muttered under his breath as he closed his door and followed Kylo down the hall. There was no noise in the halls except the echoing of their footfalls. Hux’s posture was stiff and angry but Kylo wouldn’t change course until he knew for certain that Hux’s intentions were good. Back in the cockpit of the _Silencer_ , Hux finally spoke again. “I suppose you want to _keep an eye on me_ so where do you expect me to sit?”

 

The cockpit had only been designed for one; this was a Starfighter built for Kylo Ren alone. “You can brace against the wall. I’m not planning to do cartwheels,” Kylo said. The ship powered on at Kylo’s touch and Kylo sent a signal to the hangar observation deck that he planned to take off shortly. “Last chance to tell me you trapped my ship.”

 

“Kark you.”

 

“Alright then,” Kylo said and began his takeoff procedure.

 

Fifteen minutes later Kylo brought the _Silencer_ to a stop, drifting through a dead pocket of space. He had taken the ship through every manoeuvre he could think of, including using the hyper drive twice. He didn’t _want_ to trigger a trap but he needed to know for sure that he could trust the new signals Hux had been sending him earlier today. The fighter was running beautifully. There was nothing wrong with it and Hux had, in fact, made improvements. Kylo at last engaged the cloaking system and stood from his seat.

 

“Satisfied?” Hux demanded sharply, still against the wall but no longer braced now that the ship was drifting.

 

“Not quite yet,” Kylo said. He held out Hux’s greatcoat as he slowly approached the General. “I assume you want this back.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes. “I didn’t come for the coat, Ren.”

 

“Kylo,” he corrected hopefully.

 

Hux pursed his lips and considered him for a moment before relenting. “I didn’t come for the coat, _Kylo_.”

 

Kylo kept their eyes locked as he set aside the greatcoat. “I was hoping you might say that.”

 

“I think you need to work on your flirting strategies then,” Hux informed him stiffly.

 

_Flirting_. That wasn’t what Kylo had been doing, but it was what he _wanted_ to do. Hux voicing the word made it real and it made Kylo want it even more. “Is that what _you_ have been doing, General?”

 

“Stars know why I bother trying,” Hux scoffed. Hux turned his face away but looked back sharply when Kylo stepped into his personal space. “What are you doing?”

 

“You looked good today, in your element and doing what you love,” Kylo said rather than answering directly. “Even if you did make me look a bit like a fool in the process.”

 

“You do that all on your own,” Hux smirked. His voice remained steady as Kylo pressed their bodies flush together but Kylo saw a hint of pink in Hux’s cheeks at the contact.

 

“Laughing at me even now?” Kylo asked.

 

Kylo placed both hands on Hux’s hips and tightened the friction between them. “Always,” Hux’s smirk widened. At the same time, Hux thrust himself against Kylo, demonstrating his interest despite or because of the verbal banter. The sensation of Hux’s growing erection rubbing against him sent a spark of heat and need down Kylo’s spine into his gut. It felt like Kylo’s years of not recognizing his attraction to Hux had compounded into an uncontrolled wildfire when it flickered to life earlier in the day and he was ready to see it through to completion.

 

Without warning Kylo pinned Hux bodily to the wall, using his larger bulk and strength to hold Hux in place. Hux inhaled sharply but didn’t protest and arched into it when Kylo began thrusting methodically against Hux. “You should know that I don’t share,” Kylo told Hux, watching and relishing in the sight of arousal flushing the pale skin of Hux’s throat and face.

 

“As if you could stop me from looking elsewhere if I wished to do so,” Hux said even as he rode the rocking of Kylo’s body against him, finding a rhythm to sync them up.

 

Kylo growled and tightened his grip on Hux’s hips. He knew the pressure had to be bruising skin but all Kylo got for his trouble was a flash of Hux’s smile. “Manipulator,” Kylo accused quietly.

 

“Like you mind,” Hux chuckled. They were both hard in their pants and Kylo had no defence. “No visible marks. The rest is fair game. Satisfy me and I won’t need to look elsewhere.”

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

Hux’s smile softened ever so slightly, though it was still the toothy smile of a shark. “It’s a promise.”

 

In one fluid movement, Kylo shifted his hands to Hux's ass and lifted him into the air. He kept Hux's body aloft by pinning him between his own body and the wall. Hux, seemingly pleased, hooked his legs and arms around Kylo to keep them close. Once he was certain that Hux was stable, Kylo worked on undoing the clasps of Hux's jacket, eager to see as much bare skin as possible for a second time that day.

 

The jacket couldn't be fully removed with Hux against the wall so Kylo pushed the fabric back over Hux's shoulders to reveal the man's throat and collarbones. Hux was still wearing his white tank top but that didn't hinder Kylo from leaning in to mouth at the base of Hux's neck.

 

"Not too high," Hux reminded him.

 

Kylo reached up to place a palm over Hux's mouth. He expected a reprimand for silencing him but Hux only moaned. Encouraged, Kylo ground himself against Hux and sank his teeth in to darken his mark on Hux's neck. Hux would be able to hide it with a high-collared jacket but for now Kylo would be satisfied simply knowing Hux would feel the tender skin rubbing against fabric for days. Hux moaned again and ground himself against Kylo until Kylo removed his hand and mouth all at once.

 

Worried that he might spill in his pants and embarrass himself if they continued as they were, Kylo re-situated both hands under Hux’s ass and stepped carefully away from the wall. Hux instinctively tightened the hold of his arms and legs, refusing to be dropped to the floor. Kylo was strong enough to hold him though, and with slow, measured steps, Kylo walked them over to his pilot seat where he sat down.

 

Hux settled willingly in his lap, legs straddling Kylo’s thighs in the narrow spaces between Kylo and the armrests. Kylo turned his attention to stripping Hux of his clothes; the jacket fell away first and the tank top disappeared immediately after. Hux reached for the chain of his dog tags but Kylo pressed the metal against Hux’s bare chest, stilling him. “Keep them on. They look good on you.”

 

Hux shrugged and instead leaned backwards to tug off his boots, each one hitting the durosteel floor with a heavy thud. At that point, even though Kylo didn’t want even an inch of space between their bodies, Hux had to stand to remove his pants and underwear. Kylo watched closely, distractedly undoing the clasps of his own outer layer and the front of his pants.

 

Without prompting, Hux returned to Kylo’s lap when he was fully naked and demonstrated no shame as he reached a hand down to fish Kylo’s erection out of his pants. Cocks aligned, Hux lazily rutted against Kylo while simultaneously slipping fingers beneath the hem of Kylo’s undershirt, pulling it upward to bunch up under Kylo’s armpits and show off his muscular chest and abdomen.

 

“You like seeing me like this, completely naked while you’re dressed,” Hux claimed without a hint of question in his tone. The flush of his skin was obvious now, making Kylo’s mark low on Hux’s neck look darker.

 

Kylo saw no reason to lie and eagerly let his hands squeeze Hux’s ass appreciatively and then skim along his back and thighs. “It’s not often that someone sees the great General Hux vulnerable.”

 

Movements quicker than a striking viper, Hux caught Kylo’s chin in one hand, tightening his hold enough to pucker Kylo’s lips and force him to look upward. “My clothes are not what make me dangerous.”

 

“You are more dangerous now than any other time,” Kylo acknowledged. Hux’s mind was always ten steps ahead, assessing every advantage and preparing for any threat. To be alone in a shuttle with Kylo, naked and without weapons, Kylo could only assume Hux had multiple plans to subdue Kylo if that became necessary. “But you are still in _my_ lap.”

 

Hux appraised him for a long moment and then pressed their lips together to reward Kylo’s words. It wasn’t a soft or romantic kiss; just a heavy pressure of heat for Kylo to swallow and return. Kylo accepted it willingly and slung his arms around Hux’s lower back, holding them flush together. While they kissed, Hux was rotating his hips teasingly, brushing their lengths together but not offering the sort of friction that would get them off.

 

“Have you done this professionally?” Kylo asked by way of accusation when they inevitably broke the kiss for oxygen. 

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Hux smirked and otherwise ignored the question.

 

Instead, Hux leaned back in Kylo’s lap and lifted his arms into the air, putting his body on display in a stunning curve while he feigned an innocent stretch. Bewitched, Kylo skimmed his palms up the planes of Hux’s back. He was sidetracked when he felt the sensation of raised flesh, familiar from his own marked skin: scars. They crisscrossed Hux’s otherwise smooth skin; ragged, rough and randomly inflicted.

 

“Who did this?” Kylo demanded, voice a rumbling growl. There were too many in such a high concentration where they could be hidden for Kylo to believe the scars were from separate, random battles.

 

Hux sighed and sat back on Kylo’s legs, eyeing him closely. After a moment, Hux shook his head, as if talking himself out of something. “We aren’t that close, Kylo.”

 

Kylo held the back of Hux’s neck in one large palm, keeping their eyes locked. “Yet?” he asked.

 

Hux pursed his lips in consideration. “We’ll see,” Hux said at last. “For now, you better stop stalling and fuck me.”

 

Their erections had both wilted slightly with the focus on Hux’s scars. Kylo wrapped a hand around them both and stroked long and slow, pumping them both back to hardness. Fluid beaded at the tip of Kylo’s cock; he let it smear along his palm and down them both, memorizing the way it made Hux shiver with pleasure. “I’m going to make you scream my name by the end,” Kylo promised.

 

“ _Prove it_ ,” Hux whispered in his ear before biting down on Kylo’s earlobe with enough pressure to make him jolt.

 

Kylo’s hands naturally drifted back down to Hux’s ass, one palm cupping a cheek and the fingers of his other hand skimming along Hux’s cleft. That was when he realized they were lacking supplies. “Do you have lube?”

 

Hux looked down at him with an unimpressed stare. “Asks the man who wouldn’t let me grab my datapad, let alone anything else.”

 

“Right,” Kylo winced. This was not going nearly as smoothly as he wanted. “I think I have some in my ship’s bedroom. Just – don’t go anywhere,” he pleaded as Hux stood up and allowed Kylo to scramble out of the pilot seat.

 

Kylo tucked his cock back into his pants before rushing to his rooms as quickly as he could manage without tripping. He yanked open cupboards one by one until he found a half-used container of lube at the back of his bedside table. Then Kylo sat for a moment on the edge of his bed to collect himself. Kylo could have summoned the lube with the Force but he needed a moment alone, flustered and embarrassed by how badly this was going. Hux wanted him – he could sense that easily enough now that he wasn’t blinding himself from the possibility – but Kylo had screwed all of this up. What if Hux changed his mind?

 

Not willing to risk pissing Hux off more by making him wait longer, Kylo took the bottle of lube in hand and returned to the cockpit. There he found Hux lounging in the pilot seat, dressed again in his greatcoat and nothing else. He was such a beautiful sight, pale belly and long legs exposed beneath the folds of the coat that rested heavy on Hux’s shoulders. Hux’s hand rested loosely around his cock but wasn’t moving and Kylo could see that Hux was no longer hard.

 

“I wondered if you changed your mind,” Hux admitted, glancing over with a tired, resigned look. “Your opinion of me did shift rather quickly today.”

 

How could Kylo properly express the wrong assumptions he had behaved with over the last years, or how his revelations had come with quick certainty today? Not wanting to risk another mistake fumbling through words, Kylo’s answer to Hux’s concerns was to kneel between Hux’s legs in front of the pilot seat. He set the lube on the floor and then skimmed both hands up Hux’s thighs, warming the skin that had cooled in his absence. Kylo gently nudged at Hux’s hand until he let go and allowed Kylo to wrap fingers around Hux’s base. Hux shifted in his seat, either physically uncomfortable or embarrassed by Kylo’s hand on his flaccid length, but he also wasn’t telling Kylo to stop.

 

Kylo massaged Hux in his hands and kissed languidly up one of Hux’s thighs. When he exhaled heavily across Hux’s cock and balls he felt Hux twitch in his hand, arousal seeping back into him. Kylo’s mouth moved down the other thigh, nipping and sucking this time to litter Hux’s skin with his marks. He maintained the movement of his hand, transitioning into steady strokes when Hux’s length began to fill out a second time in his grasp.

 

When Hux was more than half hard, Kylo leaned forward and surrounded the head of Hux’s cock with his lips. Hux inhaled sharply at the sensation and carded his fingers through Kylo’s loose hair, clearly enjoying it. Encouraged, Kylo hollowed his cheeks and took more of Hux into his mouth until his lips met his fingers circled around the base. Then Kylo removed his hand entirely and took Hux to the back of his throat to swallow around him. Hux was average length and girth but feeling him harden fully in Kylo’s mouth, as well as the little tremble that worked through Hux’s body at the ministrations, had Kylo moaning and pulling his erection back out of his pants to stroke himself.

 

Kylo continued to palm himself distractedly for a few minutes while Hux’s cock stretched his lips apart. He used suction and his tongue to rile Hux up until he was panting and flushed. The greatcoat fell open as Hux’s hips started lifting minutely, seeking more pleasure from Kylo’s mouth. When Kylo tasted the salt of precome on his tongue he removed his mouth and leaned away, though he didn’t get far. Hux’s eyes flashed open and he grabbed a fistful of Kylo’s undershirt, keeping him close. “Don’t—”

 

Kylo took Hux’s hand in his own and kissed the inside of Hux’s wrist. “I’m not going anywhere,” he promised. The wariness in Hux’s gaze lessened and Kylo took the time to grab the lube and open the container. “Feet up,” he instructed, and watched hungrily while Hux lifted both feet up onto the seat, allowing his knees to bow outward and his ass to angle forward. The view was irresistible and Kylo sucked a dark, claiming mark high on Hux’s exposed inner thigh.

 

Hux’s body was willing when Kylo eased his first lubed finger into Hux’s ass. Regardless, Kylo offered some distraction by mouthing and sucking at Hux’s cock, licking up the beads of precome while he opened Hux on his fingers. He spent a few solid minutes on the process; longer than Hux wanted judging by the complaining but Kylo wasn’t interested in pain colouring their memory of this encounter. Only when Kylo had two fingers buried to the third knuckle and spread wide with Hux riding down on them for more was Kylo certain that Hux was ready.

 

He withdrew his hand and wiped them clean on the fabric of his pants. Then he stood on stiff legs, one hand on each armrest to support his weight while he stretched out his cramping muscles. Kylo ducked his head down to capture Hux’s lips, who wrapped both arms around Kylo’s neck to reel him in and deepen the kiss. They both moaned and leaned into it, bodies arching for one another. Without breaking the kiss, Kylo snaked both arms under the greatcoat and around Hux’s waist before lifting him out of the chair with a grunt. In one smooth motion, Kylo reversed their positions, Kylo sitting in the chair and resettling Hux in his lap. The greatcoat fell away from Hux’s shoulders to the floor and Kylo memorized every inch of skin he could see.

 

Grabbing more lube, Kylo coated his throbbing cock and then allowed Hux to position himself. Hux had returned to kneeling above Kylo with his hands on Kylo’s broad shoulders for stability. Kylo’s hips twitched upward when Hux reached down with one hand to line up the head of his cock with Hux’s slicked hole. Kylo was thicker than average and he felt the momentary resistance of Hux’s body before his muscles finally relaxed and Kylo pushed inside his body. Hux immediately gasped and gripped hard at both of Kylo’s shoulders, pausing for a moment and then slowly sitting down in Kylo’s lap.

 

Kylo held Hux’s sweaty hips, leading but not forcing. His gaze did not waver from Hux’s face, noting the parting of Hux’s lips to expel hurried breath and the way his eyes fluttered closed the moment he sat fully on Kylo’s cock. Curious, Kylo moved one hand down the cleft of Hux’s ass to feel where they were joined together, fingers massaging the stretched skin and muscle of Hux’s entrance. Hux moaned and pushed back into it, clenching and then releasing around the large intrusion.

 

“You’ve wanted this,” Kylo guessed aloud, still enraptured by Hux’s expression of ecstasy. There was nothing about Hux that could be called ‘soft’, even now, but there was something in his face and body that spoke of satisfaction and the relief that comes at the conclusion of a long-pursued goal.

 

Hux’s teeth weathered his bottom lip for an instant and then Hux nodded his confession, eyes still closed. “I’m glad you finally smartened up.” Kylo huffed a laugh, lifted his hips, and felt more of his cock push along the pads of his fingers and then disappear into Hux’s body. Hux’s fingers dug deeper into Kylo’s shoulders and he blinked his eyes open. “You’ve made me wait long enough.”

 

In agreement, Kylo moved his hand back to Hux’s hip to properly support him. “Then take what you’ve been wanting.”

 

With a sharp, challenging smile, Hux lifted his body off Kylo’s thighs and paused when only the tip of Kylo’s cock kept him open. There he hesitated, teasing in a way Kylo didn’t know was in Hux’s nature, and then Hux sat back down hard. He took Kylo’s entire length in one long glide and they both cried out when Hux’s ass pressed back against Kylo’s thighs and balls.

 

“Are you with me?” Hux breathed into his ear.

 

“Kriff yes.”

 

The next time Hux began to rise onto his knees, Kylo tightened his grip on Hux’s hips. He could see the ten little halos around his fingertips where the skin whitened with the pressure but Hux made no protests about potential bruises. They were both focused on the movement of Hux’s ass and this time when Hux reached the peak, Kylo shoved him back down and thrust up to meet him halfway. The sound of skin slapping together echoed off the walls but was covered by Hux’s groan, the man’s cock twitching against Kylo’s exposed abdomen and spilling a small glob of precome.

 

Their rhythm smoothed out and soon Hux was bouncing on Kylo’s cock without hesitation. Kylo would help each time Hux rose onto his knees and then he would pull him back down to meet Kylo’s next thrust. The movements shook loose Hux’s hair and soft strands fell across his forehead and ears, finally offering a softer version of the man Kylo had known only to hate. Their rocking also had Hux’s cock bobbing between their bodies, teasing against sweaty skin but not with enough friction to get Hux off.

 

For a few minutes Kylo was happy with this, eager for their climaxes but not for this fragile, shared moment to end. He thrust up into Hux’s body almost instinctively, the tight heat of Hux’s ass welcoming and squeezing him on each slide. They were both coated in sweat, the clothing Kylo hadn’t bothered to remove clinging to his arms and legs. They wouldn’t stop though – _couldn’t_ – as their shared pleasure mounted.

 

As Hux’s legs began to fatigue, his thrusts down onto Kylo’s cock slowed but also deepened. Soon Hux was panting, his hands on Kylo’s shoulders quivering. Kylo circled his arms around Hux’s waist to pull them flush together, allowing Hux to rest the majority of his weight on Kylo while Kylo fucked his hole roughly. Hux tucked his face against Kylo’s neck and took it all, now rutting his cock slick with precome just below Kylo’s sternum.

 

“Kylo, I’m close,” Hux warned breathlessly.

 

“Good,” Kylo huffed. “I want you to come with my cock shoved in your ass.”

 

“Vulgar brute,” Hux accused, though he didn’t seem at all displeased. In fact, the blush in Hux’s cheeks had crept all the way down his neck and across his chest. Kylo looked down to admire the view of Hux’s swollen length pinned between their skin, the tip wet and red. They were so close together that there was barely enough room for Hux’s dog tags to dangle between them, sweaty as the metal was from their skin. “Don’t drift now.”

 

This order came with a tugging sensation as Hux dug his fingers into Kylo’s hair and pulled. It dragged Kylo back to the present moment from where his thoughts had drifted and he realized the thrusting of his hips had slowed to a teasing roll. Not nearly enough friction for either of them to finish and by now they were both desperate. “I’m with you,” Kylo reconfirmed by way of apology and turned his focus solely on getting them both off.

 

Kylo’s pace was brutal and deep, the force of his thrusts knocking involuntary noises from Hux’s throat. At the same time Kylo forced his hand between their bellies to encircle Hux’s cock, stroking without rhythm. Suddenly Hux began to squirm in his lap, knees squeezing Kylo’s hips and hands grasping whatever they could hold. Under his breath, Hux muttered a string of aborted sentences that devolved into a mantra of Kylo’s name as Hux tensed, tensed, tensed – and crested.

 

Kylo could feel the moment Hux climaxed and revelled in the sight of what it did to him. Hux’s ass clenched repeatedly around Kylo’s moving cock, milking him while the rest of Hux’s body shuddered through its release. Kylo watched Hux’s back arch as his head was thrown back, his eyes closed and his lips parted for a quiet, satiated whine. Kylo was gifted with the beautiful sight of Hux, General of the First Order, stretched out in pure ecstasy with the backdrop of the endless universe behind him.

 

Even if the sight of Hux mid-climax hadn’t been enough then the spasms working through Hux’s body were. Before Hux had even finished spilling across Kylo’s hand and stomach, Kylo was consumed by his own orgasm. It swallowed him like a hungry ocean wave, drowning out every sense beyond unaltered pleasure as he buried his seed deep within Hux’s willing body. At some point he felt Hux’s weight collapse forward onto him but it took minutes before Kylo thought to do anything more than hold Hux in an exhausted embrace.

 

Kylo didn’t want to move – refused to move – until Hux started to shiver. Kylo yawned and blinked his eyes open at last, watching Hux slowly sit up in Kylo’s lap. They both groaned at the movement, Kylo’s softening cock not yet slipped from Hux’s stretched hole. Kylo and Hux eyed one another for a long moment, neither of them willing to speak first lest they break this moment of truce. Kylo didn’t know what would come next but he knew for certain that he didn’t want their relationship to regress to the way it was a day prior.

 

“There’s no way I’m putting on my uniform while this soiled,” Hux said at last. “I’m going to use your refresher.”

 

Kylo nodded and offered a steadying arm, allowing Hux to lift off Kylo’s flaccid cock and stand up. Hux didn’t pause to collect his discarded clothes or wait for Kylo to join him; Hux walked himself out of the cockpit and down the hall in the direction of the refresher. It reminded Kylo again that Hux had designed this ship specifically for his use, and had given up time from his busy schedule to optimize it for Kylo.

 

He had felt spurned when Hux left so brusquely from their encounter, but Kylo realized that it was his turn to take a risk. Hux had risked a lot over the last day cycle, including injury and ridicule, and trusted Kylo with multiple confessions about himself and his feelings. Now it was Kylo’s turn to make himself vulnerable in return, for a chance at a relationship he never thought he’d get to have.

 

Kylo didn’t delay. He trailed Hux down the hallways to the refresher attached to his bedroom, finding the door open and the shower running on the water setting. The small tiled room was filled with steam but Kylo could still see Hux’s naked form beneath the spray of hot water. Absentmindedly Kylo peeled away his sweaty clothes to drop in a heap on the floor, not once looking away from the sight of Hux in his shower.

 

Hux glanced at him over his shoulder, the posture coy but his smile shy. “I hadn’t pegged you as a voyeur.”

 

“I thought you told me the water setting was a rare luxury to be used sparingly,” Kylo said and stepped into the room, fully naked for the first time.

 

“Creator’s privilege.” Hux turned to face him fully and Kylo watched Hux eye him appreciatively from head to toe and back up. “So…” Hux hesitated when their eyes met. “Are you here for round two already?”

 

“Later,” Kylo answered as he opened the shower stall door to wedge himself into the tight space next to Hux. Kylo was eager to fuck Hux again but for now, they both needed time to rest and recover. He wrapped one arm around Hux’s waist and cradled the side of Hux’s face with his other palm. “I came for this,” he said, and kissed Hux deeply.

 

Hux leaned into it to kiss him back and moaned softly, both arms looping around Kylo’s neck. “I wondered…” Hux breathed against Kylo’s lips, body still tense with nerves.

 

“I don’t want to go back,” Kylo confessed, barely louder than the shower. “Only forward.”

 

Hux nodded and reeled Kylo into another kiss, both of them melting into one another and their newfound commitment.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onewhositswiththeturtles), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/owswtt)


End file.
